


[翻譯] Thicker Than Water 血濃於水

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每年，福爾摩斯家的么子Merlin都邀請兩個哥哥去他的聖誕派對，但Sherlock和Mycroft卻從不出現。今年，John發現了Sherlock的邀請函，並激Sherlock去看看弟弟。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] Thicker Than Water 血濃於水

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thicker Than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322841) by [fuzzytomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/fuzzytomato). 



 

John匆匆爬上貝克街221B的樓梯，試圖甩掉這週來入侵倫敦的酷寒，不怎麼成功。他的手指微微刺痛，因為從寒冷的空氣進到他與世界唯一的諮詢偵探Sherlock Holmes合租的溫暖的房間裡。如果John夠幸運的話，Sherlock可能在他去拜訪姊姊的期間自己找點事來做。如果他運氣不好，他要面對的就是牆上的子彈孔和冷凍庫裡的人頭。

John走進房裡時，Sherlock穿著他的睡衣和晨袍，正全神貫注地讀著一本書，John幾乎看不見介於他雜亂的黑髮和書封面之間的臉。他專心得幾乎沒向John打招呼，只瞥了他一眼並愉快地哼了一聲。

John脫掉大衣，並不在意室友的反應。他從口袋拿出手機來看時間，發現已經下午了，而Sherlock還沒換衣服。

「你的聖誕節過得怎麼樣啊？」John說，把大衣甩上他的扶手椅椅背，然後走到廚房去泡茶。

Sherlock翻了一頁，含糊地應了一聲，修長的手指停留在書背上。

「你一定沒過得太無聊，因為牆上沒有新彈孔。」John說，避開Sherlock四處散落的各種實驗，到廚房裡開始忙碌著煮水。「你沒被關進監獄，家裡沒被貼警戒膠帶，而且你看來還算正常，所以我猜你沒有惹毛Mycroft或Lestrade。」

Sherlock沒有回答，沉默了好一會兒後，John抬頭檢查他的茶杯乾不乾淨。

「Sherlock？你有聽到我說話嗎？你還好嗎？」

Sherlock望向John，然後突然開始一連串的忙亂動作，他啪地合上書，站起身，把它丟到身後的桌上。他動動肩膀，眨了幾次眼，整體看來好像剛從某種恍惚中清醒過來。

「John！Harriet好嗎？我希望她很好。你們玩得開心嗎？」

John差點弄掉了他的茶包。

「很好。她很好。我們過得挺愉快的。有哪裡不對勁嗎？」

「太好了。兄弟姐妹，太好了。」

跟Sherlock同居了幾個月後，John知道要跟上他古怪的思路就像試著解決一個難得要死的數學問題，其中牽扯到火車和距離和不同速度等等，卻只有一支斷頭鉛筆可用。所以為了他自己的精神健康和Sherlock的耐心著想，John學會不對每一件Sherlock脫口而出的事情追根究底。

他喝下第一口茶，判斷出現在就是那種情況了。

「是啊，OK，好，我剛旅行回來有點累，所以……」

「是的，當然，」Sherlock說，在John的背上愉快地拍了一下，然後轉身往他的房間走去。「信在桌上！」

John嘆了一口氣。他抓過那一疊信，緩緩走到起居室，小心地倒進他的扶手椅中。他一邊喝茶一邊瀏覽信件，在心裡把它們分類為帳單或垃圾信，因為他們最近真的只收到這兩類信件，直到他看到一個白色的大信封，裡面肯定裝的是賀卡或是邀請函。

收件者是Sherlock Holmes和Dr. John Watson。

寄件者則是Pendragon家，不知道是誰，郵戳則是聖誕節前數天。

「Sherlock？」John喊道，一邊把信封翻到背面。「Pendragon家是誰？他們為什麼寄信給我們？」

沒有回答。既然他也是收件者之一，John小心地把信沿著封口拆開，輕輕拉出裡面的卡片。那是一張聖誕派對的邀請函，以工整的銀色筆跡寫著地址、日期和時間，正好就是今天晚上。但主要抓住John的注意力的不是這點，而是角落一行小小的字跡，潦草地寫著真心的懇求。

今年請務必參加。  
~ Merlin

John聽見Sherlock的腳步聲在踏進客廳時變得大聲，他抬頭看見Sherlock穿著他常穿的襯衫和長褲，頸上圍著一條長圍巾。

John疑惑地舉起卡片。「誰是Merlin？」他問道。話說出口才發現他聽起來像個嫉妒的情人，他真應該覺得尷尬。然後他想起來這是Sherlock，他不會注意到的，就算注意到了他也毫不在意。這不重要，因為Sherlock的雙眼微微瞇起，挑起了John的興趣。

Sherlock從John的手中抽走那張卡片，除了嘴唇幾不可察的輕抿之外，他的表情令人無法解讀。他銳利的視線掃過那行筆跡。

「每年年底都收到，」比起對John說話，他更像在喃喃自語。「無所謂，我不打算去。」

「你是要回答我的問題，」John問道，「還是又要忽視我？」

Sherlock眨眨眼。「什麼問題？」

「Merlin Pendragon是誰？」

Sherlock咬緊了下巴。「Merlin Pendragon的本名是Sherrinford Holmes，他是我的弟弟。」

John一口茶噴了出來。

 

= = =

 

「你們竟然還有一個？」John不敢置信地問道，一邊擦拭他造成的混亂。「兩個還不夠，還有第三個。當然還有 _第三個_ 。無三不成禮，不是嗎？」John呼了一口氣，穩住自己。「他是像你一樣的演繹天才，還是比較像Mycroft，自由世界的地下操縱者？」

Sherlock看他的眼神好像看著某個代償機能減退的人發了瘋一樣。 「別這麼荒謬，John。Sherrinford一點也不像我。」

「喔，所以他像Mycroft嗎？」

「不怎麼像，」Sherlock嗤之以鼻。「如果有人把獨裁者的位子給了Sherrinford，他會手足無措的。不，不，媽咪把他寵壞了，任他 _墮落_ 。」

「墮落？」John問道，試著想像一個不聰明絕頂也不剛愎自用的Holmes，但失敗了。

Sherlock點點頭。「他是個 _作家_ ，」他的語氣如此不屑，John都要以為他是在講Lestrade，而不是自己的親弟弟。

「你把當作家稱作墮落，我為什麼不驚訝？」John做了個呼吸。「好吧，告訴我這個弟弟的事情，還有他為什麼求你去他一個小時後就要開始的聖誕派對。」

Sherlock冷笑，隨即戲劇性地倒進John面前的椅子裡，蒼白的手裡仍抓著那張卡片。「他才沒 _求我_ 。要我說的話，這張卡和前幾年的沒什麼不同。」

「Sherlock，你的弟弟，我五分鐘前才知道有這人存在的弟弟，在上面寫了『請』，如果說我對一個Holmes有任何了解，那就是他們有多難使用一般禮節例如『請』『謝謝』和『不客氣』。」

Sherlock只惱怒地看了John一眼。

「很好，」Sherlock說，伸手越過他們之間狹小的空間去拿那個信封。他將信封和卡片一起舉起。

「首先是信封。注意郵戳上的日期是23號。這是個聖誕派對，由於大部分人在節日前後都會特別忙，禮貌上來說應該至少在兩週前寄出邀請函，方便人排出時間。但Sherrinford卻在23號才寄，明知節日將近，郵政會因為信件量增加而運作得較慢，所以他能預期卡片會晚到，可推測他抱著我已經有約或是卡片在派對結束後才送到的希望。這是張空有其表的邀請函。再來，是他的筆跡。回信地址寫得平穩、不帶猶豫，表示Sherrinford預期這張邀請函被正確寄到，但看看我們的名字和地址，就出現了明顯的猶豫，墨水暈開的地方就是他猶豫時落筆和停頓造成的。尤其注意Dr. John Watson的“D”和“J”，似乎他不確定該不該把你的名字寫上去，但出於禮貌還是寫了。」

Sherlock把信封丟到一邊，把注意力轉向卡片本身。

「卡片是昂貴的卡紙印製而成，因為這會是個大派對，會寄出大量卡片。這張是最後被印製的幾張之一；你可以看出字母的邊緣不夠清晰。可以演繹得知印刷業者會把印得最漂亮的放在最上面，也就是說這是放在底部，最晚寄出的幾張，我們在郵戳上已經得知這點了。我看得出你認為Sherrinford的手寫字跡是真心誠意的表現，但你也看見了，他簽的名字是“Merlin”這個可笑的暱稱，他九歲的時候給自己取了這個名字，而且他知道這名字會惹我生氣。」

Sherlock做了個深呼吸。「所以說，我弟弟 _沒有_ 求我，我的出席想必不受歡迎。」

John眨眨眼。「你知道，這全都太驚人了……」

Sherlock聞言點點頭，微微笑了一下。

「我認為，」John繼續道，「你漏了一些東西。」

「漏了一些東西？」Sherlock立即嘲笑道。「我從不遺漏任何線索，如果有，也是我故意的。」

John在手掌後藏起他的微笑，然後輕咳兩聲好讓自己鎮靜。「我知道，但這次，我真的認為你漏了一些東西。」

「好吧，John，」Sherlock答道，張開雙手擺出「說吧」的手勢。「我漏了什麼？」

John向前傾身，手肘放在膝蓋上。「好，他去年有沒有給你寄邀請函？」

「當然有。他可是Sherrinford。」

「你有去嗎？」

「沒有，我為什麼要去？」

「前年呢？你有收到邀請函嗎？」

「有。」

「然後？」

「不，我沒有去。你的重點是什麼？」Sherlock問道，聲音因煩躁而拉高。

「我的重點是，Sherlock，」John嘆了一口氣，「你弟弟寄邀請函時有所猶豫，是因為你從來不去。」

「胡說。」

John拾起信封。「這郵戳，這行手寫字，全部都尖叫著對哥哥示好的最後嘗試。」

Sherlock起身走向窗戶，向外望，雙手背在背後。

「你最後一次看到他是什麼時候？」

Sherlock沒轉身但他回答了。「五年前，在他的婚禮上。」

「之後為什麼都不見面了？」

「因為他的丈夫，是的，丈夫，是個粗魯的白痴，空有錢沒有腦袋。因為Sherrinford滿足於平凡、無聊的生活，把自己的每一分潛能都浪費掉。而媽咪和Mycroft卻甘於支持他繼續這樣不妥當的生活。」

John靠回椅背上。「你生他的氣就因為他是個正常人？」

Sherlock轉過身。「別這麼可笑。我沒有生氣。」

「當然沒啦，那可是需要顯露出人類情感的。」

Sherlock翻了個白眼。

「那麼，」John說，在扶手上拍了拍，「聽來挺好玩的。我去拿外套。」

「我們不去，」Sherlock抗議道，John起身開始穿上他的黑外套。

「你可能不去，但我要去。我想要認識一個 _正常人_ 的Holmes。」

「你不能去。」

「為什麼不行？邀請函上也有我的名字。」

「那是假設我會和你一起去。」

John確認了鑰匙在口袋裡，並把手機也放進去。「那麼你最好去穿上外套。外面可冷了。」

Sherlock發出一個挫敗的聲音。「我才不去！」

「很好。」

「我不去。」

「隨便你。」

John走向門，而Sherlock抓起他的長外衣，一邊穿一邊不高興地噘著嘴。他豎起了領子，John知道這是特地用來激怒他的。

「先聲明我是被逼的。」Sherlock壞脾氣地說。

John開心地微笑。「我記住了。」

 

===

 

考慮到這派對是由一個Holmes主辦，John沒辦法預測會是什麼情況。他先是想像了一個溫馨的家庭聚餐，但基於他對Sherlock和Mycroft的了解，又打消了念頭。John又想像和那位神秘的Merlin的作家朋友們度過一個陰鬱的晚茶時光，而Merlin喋喋不休地向每個人談論詩歌，想到這John不禁打了個冷顫。

所以當John和身後緊跟的Sherlock一起抵達信封上的地址時，他有點被房裡傳來砰砰作響的音樂聲嚇到。他也看見一大堆人踉蹌地進進出出。

「Merlin幾歲？」John在他們走到門口時問道。

「二十六。」

「但他已經結婚五年了？他真早婚。」

「是啊。」

「那他的丈夫……」

「Arthur三十一歲。」

「有段差距。」

「是啊。」

「並不代表他們就不會是天作之合。」

Sherlock砍了John一記眼刀。

John回以微笑。

「你很高興嘛。」Sherlock指控道。

John蹦跳上門前的台階。「你不會懂的。」

門關著。John敲了敲門，但他不覺得在一片吵鬧中會有人聽見敲門聲。門突然打開時他還嚇了一跳。

開門的是一個高挑、蒼白的男人，頭上歪斜地戴著一頂聖誕帽。他臉上掛著大大的笑容，並長著一對大耳朵和非常藍的雙眼。他斜靠在門框上，細長的手腳好像快打結的樣子，似乎他試著保持清醒但失敗了。他的視線很快地掃過John，一臉好奇，但仍然笑容可掬，然後看向John的後方。

他立刻站直了身體，一把將頭上的聖誕帽扯下，笑容一瞬間動搖了。他不太成功地試著把一頭亂糟糟的黑髮壓平，臉上的表情從震驚到開心又回到震驚。

「你來了，」他屏息說，微笑再度回到臉上，眼角笑得皺了起來。

「Sherrinford，」Sherlock招呼道。

John張大了眼睛。他不確定自己預期的是什麼，但絕不是一個戴著聖誕帽，鼻子上有亮粉的孩子。但細看之後，John看出了一些相似之處。Sherrinford 又高又瘦，他的骨架和Sherlock及Mycroft有些相像。他擁有深色的頭髮和淺色的眼睛，顴骨和Sherlock的一樣高聳。John確定若不是這位較年輕的Holmes笑容滿面，他們的相像會更顯而易見。

「Sherlock，」Merlin應聲，幾乎在門廊上跳起舞來，不知該給自己的哥哥一個擁抱，還是握手，還是該打開門讓他們進來。最後，他偷偷把聖誕帽丟到一邊，向後退了一步。

「這是John Watson，」Sherlock說，在經過他身邊時向John的方向一揮，走進房裡並脫下手套。「你是個作家。他寫部落格。你們應該處得來。」

Merlin露出微笑。

「是的，」他說，挪了一步給Sherlock讓路，並向John伸出手。「Dr. Watson，很高興認識你。我有看你的部落格。非常精彩。謝謝你來。」

Merlin熱情十足地握住John的手猛搖。

「謝謝你的邀請，請叫我John就好。那我該如何……」

「Merlin。除了Sherlock之外大家都叫我Merlin。」

Merlin終於放開John的手，在他們身後關上門。「請進。我們有食物和飲料和……」

「Merlin？」一個手上拿著飲料的男人走向玄關。「誰來了？你的帽子呢？」

「Arthur！」Merlin回應。「你看看誰來了！」

John觀察著Arthur。他是個一頭金髮，體格強健，打扮高雅的人，穿著看來昂貴的長褲和毛衣。他沒有笑，銳利的視線釘在Sherlock身上。

「是Sherlock，」Merlin多此一舉地介紹，熱情得不得了。John可以從Arthur的表情看出他很清楚這是誰。

「真是個聖誕奇蹟。」Arthur面無表情地說。他舉杯，長長地喝了一口，金黃的婚禮絲帶在昏暗的節日燭光下閃閃發亮。

「Arthur，」Sherlock向他打招呼。

Arthur嚥下了酒。

「Sherlock。很高興你還活著。」

Sherlock給Arthur一個緊繃的微笑。「很高興看到Sherrinford還沒厭倦你……目前還沒。」

John敢打賭這不是Sherlock第一次差點被Arthur Pendragon揍。

John微微移動，準備在必要時跳上前去，即使吃Arthur的拳頭看來真的會 _很痛_ 。 John看見Merlin也採取行動了，他滑進他們之間，優雅得看不出他的酒醉和不協調的四肢。

「Sherlock，」John厲聲說，同時Merlin輕柔地喚了一聲「Arthur。」

接著Arthur和Sherlock試著用眼神置對方於死地，John覺得要不是他們被門上一陣急敲分散了注意力，情況可能會變得更尷尬。

Merlin的眼神最後一次掃視過他的丈夫和二哥，才轉身去開門。

「Mycroft！」他驚訝地大叫。

Sherlock低聲喃喃說了些什麼，John知道不會是好聽的話。

Mycroft踏進房裡，手上拿著雨傘。「Merlin，見到你真好，還有……喔，大家都在呢。」他環視四周，臉上得意洋洋的表情顯示他一點也不訝異。「Sherlock。John。Arthur。」他輪流向每個人點頭致意。「真高興看見你們大家。」

Sherlock瞇起了眼睛。「你跟蹤我們。」

「胡說，弟弟。我和你們一樣受邀而來。」

「是的，我很確定。我們弟弟絕對有禮且……中立，但我懷疑你在看見我和John到場之前完全無意參加。」

「陰謀論，Sherlock？」Mycroft嘖了一聲。

「不，」Sherlock回擊，「根本算不上理論。打從我和John踏出計程車，這棟房子對面的保全監視器就對準了正門。從你的西裝和鞋子狀況判斷，我敢說你才剛離開你那不怎麼秘密的一整天工作，而你的助理通知你她剛看見John和我走進Sherrinford的房子，你當然不願意錯過家庭團聚的機會。我說對了嗎？」

Mycroft笑得像隻鯊魚。「喔Sherlock，永遠這麼自我中心。我來探望小弟的目的跟你完全無關，而是因為身為長子，我有責確保弟弟們過得健康平安。」

「可笑至極。除了監視以外，你已經好幾年和Sherrinford的生活沒有交集了。」

「我們表達關心的方式不一樣。至少我有在留意他的生活。」

「的確不一樣。我似乎記得五年前我有表達關心，而你不聞不問。」

「男孩們！」John厲聲說道，「別在這裡吵。」

Sherlock轉身，質疑地挑起眉毛。John向Merlin的方向點點頭。

Merlin臉色蒼白如紙，手指絞在一起，嘴唇緊緊閉成一條直線。

「哇，」Merlin說，吞嚥了一下然後擠出一個微笑。「我的兩個哥哥，在我家裡，多年來第一次大家都在一起，而他們就只會吵架。」

至少Sherlock還算有良心，露出了一點點後悔的表情。

Arthur將一隻手安撫地按上Merlin的肩膀，John看見Merlin在這簡單的碰觸下打起了精神。

「好了，」Merlin果斷地說。「我的禮節上哪去了？來，把你們的大衣給我吧。」

 

= = =

 

幾分鐘後，John發現自己正拿著啤酒，坐在沙發上，和一個名叫Morgana的美麗女人愉快地談天說地。Sherlock一個人生氣去了，Mycroft正在和Arthur攀談，Arthur的表情好像正經歷某種緩慢的刑求。Merlin不見了，可能經歷Sherlock和Mycroft兩個壓倒性人格同時走進他家門並差點讓他窒息而死的衝擊後，會需要一點時間鎮靜下來。

「妳怎麼認識Merlin和Arthur的？」John問道。

「我是Arthur的表姊。你呢，怎麼認識他們的？」Morgana認真地問道，一邊從她的酒杯裡輕啜。

「其實不太認識。我和Merlin的哥哥Sherlock住在一起。呃，我們不是同居。我的意思是，我是他的搭檔，不是，」John低下目光咳了兩聲。「我們合租房子。」

「喔！」Morgana大笑。「你是John Watson！」

「沒錯，」John微笑著說。「你怎麼知道？」

「我可是你的忠實讀者呢，」她說，撥了撥頭髮。「我真的很愛那個穿粉色女士的案子，還有關於鋁管的那個。」她伸手拍拍他的膝蓋，坐近了一些，John聞到一陣香水味撲鼻而來。「告訴我，Sherlock Holmes到底是怎樣的人？真的像大家說的那麼了不起嗎？」

「Morgana Lefay，」Sherlock說，籠罩在他們上方，手上拿著一杯清澈的液體(大概是水)。「好久不見。」

Morgan伸直交叉的雙腿並移開了一些。「Sherlock Holmes。我想上次是五年前，在婚禮上。」

Sherlock輕笑。「喔，不是，我當然確定上次見面是什麼時候。是不是牽扯到一個死掉的英國間諜，一個高級檯燈，一隻塞滿可卡因的熊和一個熱水瓶？」

Morgana臉上早就消失的愉快微笑變成兇猛的表情。

「Sherlock，」John咬著牙說。「你在做什麼？」

「John，Morgana沒告訴你她是幹哪行的嗎？」

「我們還沒聊到那部分。」John希望自己語氣夠強烈，好讓Sherlock理解自己打斷了他們聊天，但很多John希望過的事情都沒有成真。

「當然還沒。Morgana在法國政府有一個小小的職位，和Mycroft差不多。」

John眨眨眼。他的眼神來回於趾高氣昂的Sherlock和Morgana之間，後者看著Sherlock的眼神好像當他是她高跟鞋底沾上的髒東西一樣。

「和Mycroft差不多？」John懷疑地問道，瞪著Morgana.

她高傲地嗤道：「Mycroft不是唯一一個有監視器對著這間房子的人。」她突然起身，俯視著John然後兇狠地看進Sherlock的眼睛。「很高興再次見到你，Sherlock。」她把尾音發得很重。「很榮幸認識你，John。」她加上一句，但視線沒有離開Sherlock緊繃的微笑。「相信我們會再見的。」

「我很期待。」Sherlock勢均力敵地回擊。

Morgan慢慢地露出一個撩人的笑容。「我也是。」她答道。

她旋轉鞋跟，昂首闊步地向陽台走去。

他們兩個目送她離開。

「她簡直恐怖死了。」沉默許久後John說。

Sherlock點點頭。「女人通常都是這樣。」

 

= = =

 

稍晚，John溜到廚房去再拿一罐啤酒。在和一個乍看是美麗的家庭成員其實卻是法國政府官員的邂逅之後，他便穿梭於派對的各色成員之中。他和一個叫做Gwen的女人和她的丈夫Lance聊了一會兒，但Sherlock也打斷了那次聊天。他還接著恭喜那對快樂的夫妻有喜，而Lance顯然完全不知情。John試圖降低破壞程度，但這真的超出他能力所及。

那場慘敗之後，John決定躲進廚房，希望在Sherlock真的挨Merlin的朋友揍之前能休息個幾分鐘。

「我不知道你怎麼辦到的，」一個聲音說，把靠在櫃子上休息的John嚇了一大跳。「要我，早就把他宰了。」

Arthur走進廚房，手上拿著啤酒。

「相信我，這並不容易。」

「喔，我知道。」Arthur說，灌了一口酒。「Holmes家的人都是討人厭特有種。」

John微笑。「看來你養的是最不Holmes的一隻。」

Arthur大笑。「你可能會這麼想，但Merlin可以像Sherlock一樣固執，像Mycroft一樣冷酷。」

John抬起眉毛。「真的？」

Arthur又喝了一口啤酒。「如果他想要的話。不過，他平時的迷人之處足以彌補太Holmes式的時刻。」

「你們怎麼認識的？」John問道。

Arthur大笑。「我打睹Sherlock沒告訴你我們是大學同學？」

John搖搖頭。

「他當然不會說的。他比我大一屆，早就是一個傳奇人物了。我剛認識Merlin時，他來大學探望Sherlock，我剛好碰到他們兩個。我當時19歲，Merlin14歲，全身只看得見那對大耳朵和長手長腳。我和別人講到這部分總是聽起來有點變態，但說真的，Merlin記得比我清楚。」

John大笑。「我沒有意見，但年紀真的有段差距。」

「別擔心。一直到幾年後我在地鐵上碰到Merlin，我才有所行動的。」

「他那時不只是一對大耳朵了？」

「對啊，不只。」Arthur微笑並垂下目光，害羞而滿懷鍾愛。「他還記得我。你知道，這也是Holmes家的特點，那個天殺的混帳把所有事情都記得清清楚楚。你知道，你可以要他背出任何一齣莎翁的戲劇，只要告訴他哪一齣、哪一幕、哪一句，他就能把對話完整背給你聽！」

「真了不起。」

「根本是瘋子，」Arthur說，又喝了一口。「他過目不忘，我就像和一個會走動的百科全書住在一起。」

John在想Arthur是不是喝醉了。他並沒有發酒瘋，但John不認為Arthur平時會如此暢所欲言，尤其是關於他丈夫的話題。John能看出Arthur對於他的婚姻非常謹慎，有鑑於他的小舅子們有能耐監視他或看一眼就能說出他早餐吃了什麼，John也不怪他。

「我們第一次約會結束後，」Arthur繼續道，揮舞著啤酒罐，「我走路回家，突然一輛黑車在我旁邊停下來，要我上車。我以為我被綁架了！」

「讓我猜。Mycroft？」

Arthur睜大雙眼。「你也是？」

John點點頭，舉起沒拿酒的那隻手。「我也是。Mycroft給我錢讓我盯著Sherlock。 我當時不知道他是誰，所以拒絕了他。」

他們一起咯咯笑了好一會兒，最後Arthur呼了一口氣並回過神來。

「Mycroft給我錢叫我消失。他要我離開他家小弟。我說不。」

「很勇敢。」

「我當時年輕而愚蠢，又沉浸在愛河裡。」

「現在呢？」

Arthur想了一下。「我會收下錢，繼續和Merlin約會，和他分錢。」

「這樣我們會變得有錢一點。」Merlin說，走進廚房，並馬上站到Arthur身邊，往他身上靠。

Arthur把手臂重重地環在Merlin肩上，John看見Merlin掙扎著做了個鬼臉。

「你喝多少了？」

「你的哥哥們都在這裡。我要喝多少就喝多少。」

Merlin微笑，鼻子埋向Arthur的脖子，親吻他的臉頰。「是的，你真是個聖人。你只試著揍Sherlock一次。我對你刮目相看了。」

Arthur哼了一聲。

「我表現得很和藹可親，是不是，John？」Arthur轉向John尋求同意。

John微笑著看向Merlin。「他非常親切。完全沒有揍我。」

「看吧？」Arthur強調地說。

Merlin大笑。「那是因為John很討人喜歡。」

「你很討人喜歡，」Arthur低低地說，用鼻尖掃過Merlin的顴骨，然後吻上Merlin的耳朵。

Merlin無聲地笑了起來。

John說要去廁所，跑掉了。

 

= = =

 

John在樓上找到了廁所，離客人們聊天的地方有段距離。他洗過手後潑了些水到臉上，花了一段時間回想今晚發生的事。實在太超現實了，委婉地說的話。不只是Sherlock對他瞞著一個弟弟，John確定Sherlock並沒有瞞他或騙他，但他連一點蛛絲馬跡都沒有發現。也不只是因為Merlin已婚或是令人震驚地正常，而且還有個姻親是在法國政府任職的蛇蠍美人。不，最超現實的部分是John發現自己其實玩得很開心。他和派對裡的人們互動，沒有人想要殺他或綁架他，連Sherlock表現得像平常一樣反社會也沒有破壞他的樂趣。

John發現處在也認識Sherlock的人們當中滿好的，他們可以共享認識Sherlock的不幸。

John微笑著打開門，心裡想著下一杯飲料，卻馬上被嚇住，因為Sherlock正站在門口。

「事情不對勁。」Sherlock唐突地說。

John嘆了一口氣。好個愉快的夜晚啊。

John和Sherlock站在二樓走廊上，就在浴室和主臥房之間。臥房的門半開著，John在心裡哀號了一聲。

「你剛才在窺探你弟弟的生活嗎？」

「沒有，」Sherlock說，馬上拉長了臉。

「喔，很高興知道你還懂得分寸……」

「我是在窺探Arthur的生活。」

「Sherlock！」John警告道。「這是在侵犯隱私！」

「是的，好吧， _我知道_ 。但是事情不對勁，John。」

John疲憊地摸著自己的臉。「你今晚可不可以別這樣，Sherlock？放一個晚上的假。享受一下和弟弟重聚的時光。看在老天的份上把你的大腦關掉。」

「你知道我做不到。Sherrinford在隱瞞什麼。我知道。但到底是什麼？為什麼？他為何不直接告訴我？」Sherlock問道，在小小的空間裡踱步，腳步在鋪了地毯的地上發出安靜的聲響。

「好吧，Sherlock。就算的確有什麼事情。你難道真的不曉得他為何可能不願意告訴他五年不見的哥哥？他該怎麼做？發短信？寄email？在你的網站上留言？」

Sherlock停下腳步，將雙手合掌轉過身來。

「再說一次。」

John眨眨眼。「哪個部分？」

「最後那裡。」

「什麼？他該怎麼告訴你？Email？短信？」

Sherlock抽了一口氣。「就是這個。」他輕柔地說。

「就是什麼？」

「你說對了，John。他不願意給我發短信或email因為那將導致一對一的對話。他想要不同的做法。」

Sherlock微笑著踱步。「喔，Sherrinford。你這聰明的傢伙。」

John拱起一邊眉毛。「等你想解釋的時候……」

「想想看，John。你說對了。Sherrinford不願意私下聯絡我。不，他會寄派對邀請函給我，向一群人宣布事情總是比較容易的。同時向大批人們宣布某些特定訊息比較經濟，而且比較不可能出現衝突。」

Sherlock旋轉腳跟，抓住John的肩膀。

「太厲害了！」

Sherlock很快放開他，害John搖搖晃晃了幾步路，才能走下樓梯。

「Sherlock？」John在他身後喊道，不管Sherlock想到了什麼，John知道不會有好結果。「Sherlock！等等！」

 

= = =

 

John進到廚房時正好來得及看見Sherlock打斷了Merlin和Arthur一場似乎很火辣的親熱，他大聲地說：「好了，我們都在這裡。你們應該去宣布事情了。」

Arthur的手纏在Merlin的頭髮裡，而Merlin的嘴唇紅腫，臉頰因興奮或尷尬而泛紅，張大的雙眼湛藍無比。他倆都看來又驚嚇又有點困惑。

「時機，Sherlock，」John安靜地說，幾乎是自言自語。「你該注意時機。」

「時機。」Sherlock重覆道。

「你在搞什麼？」Arthur問，放開了Merlin，僅管有點搖搖晃晃。

Merlin向桌台俯身，試著把頭髮壓好，襯衫拉平。

「宣布。你們就是為了這個才把我們全邀來，不是嗎？」

Arthur嗤道。「難道不能只是個親朋好友團聚的派對嗎？」

Sherlock馬上給Arthur一個緊繃的微笑。「別裝笨，Arthur，即使你很擅長。」

Arthur繃起身子，咬緊下巴，John嘆了一口氣，不知道要不要費力再介入一次。沒過多久，Arthur放鬆了下來，向Merlin靠去，而Merlin正皺著眉，眼神在他們之間跳來跳去。

「你為什麼不是領養的？」Arthur輕柔地問道。

「運氣好，我猜。」Merlin說。

「好了，說吧。我們有人還有事要做。」Sherlock說。他開始踱步，在硬木地板上一小步一小步地走。

John好奇地看著他。Sherlock激動時靜不下來很正常，但靜止不動地思考也很正常。這次兩者皆非，他怪異地只走半步，John不認為是因為空間狹小造成的。Sherlock是在……緊張？感興趣？ _關心？_

「喔，你何不乾脆閉嘴，Sherlock！」Arthur喊道。「要走就走。過去五年內你和Merlin的生活沒有任何交集，一個小小的宣布對偉大的Sherlock Holmes來說又有什麼意義！」

「哈！就知道有事情！」

John看著天花板，搖搖頭。「錯誤的反應。」

Sherlock聽到了，他微微轉身耳語道。「這麼糟糕嗎？」

「是的。」

門打開，Morgana和Mycroft走進來，後面緊跟著Gwen和Lance。

「我們聽到大喊大叫。」Gwen說，害羞地走近，手臂勾著丈夫。

「發生什麼事了嗎？」Morgana問道。她對Merlin眨了下眼，並狠砍Sherlock一記眼刀。

Merlin看見有人走進來似乎有些畏縮。他揉揉前額靠近右邊太陽穴的地方，眼睛緊緊閉上。

「這不是我想要的方式。」他喃喃說道。

「你想做什麼？發生了什麼事？」Morgana問道，交叉起雙臂。

「他們有事要宣布，當然，」Sherlock說。「來吧，告訴他們。」

Merlin猛地抬起頭。他站直了身體，不再沒精打采地靠在桌台旁，充滿挑戰意味地向前踏了一步。Merlin抬起了下巴，雙手在身側握拳，John第一次見到他表現出著名的Holmes家舉止。

「你這麼聰明，Sherlock。何不由 _你_ 來告訴他們？」

Sherlock停下腳步瞪著他的弟弟，接受了挑戰。

「很好。首先是邀請函上的小小懇求。你們每年都辦聖誕派對讓朋友參加，每年都寄出邀請函。但今年你特地寫了那行字要我來。你從來不這麼做。你也寫上John的名字，希望他會說服我來。你讀他的部落格，知道他會對一個神秘的弟弟產生好奇心。你也知道如果我出現，Mycroft就會跟著來。現在你有一大群朋友再加上哥哥們到場，所以一定有什麼事要宣布。」

「目前都對。」Merlin說。

John抬起眉毛，並看見Morgana的眼睛也微微睜大。

「什麼？Mycroft還不是唯一一個知道如何操縱人的。」

「當然不是。我們的出席指出了到底是什麼事情重要到你想告訴我們兩個，但你不願意面對一對一談話不可避免的衝突場面。大事件。改變人生的事件。顯然不是壞消息，因為你們不會在派對宣布壞消息。不是結婚，你們早就結了。不是離婚，雖然令人費解，但你們兩個仍令人生氣的黏在一起。」

Merlin和Arthur交換了溺愛的眼神。Sherlock沒注意到，繼續滔滔不絕。

「不是寶寶，因為你拙劣地用聖誕帽掩飾的那一抹油漆痕跡，不是恶心的粉紅色、藍色或黃色。」

John記得在門口時Merlin偷偷把帽子丟到一邊。John以為Merlin是因為被哥哥抓到自己的蠢樣所以覺得尷尬。但Merlin當時的表情，嘴巴噘起，試圖別露出罪惡感或失望的表情，給了John另一個解釋。

「那麼是工作方面的事了。Arthur在他的領域沒必要地成功，他還有健康信託基金和繼承權可寄望。所以是Sherrinford。你最新的書非常優秀，只是陳腔濫調……」

「所以你讀了？」Merlin問道，臉上綻出笑容。「你讀了？」

Sherlock面對Merlin快樂熱切的表情時畏縮了一下。

「因為到處都看見。重點是，你的書非常好。玄關的那罐油漆顏色和你們臥房的油漆一樣。牆上有新沾上的斑點，床頭板充滿刮痕和凹痕……」

Merlin的臉猛地泛起潮紅，Arthur對著Mycroft反感的表情大笑。他對福家老大俏皮的眨眨眼，John得假咳好掩飾自己的笑聲。

又一次的，Sherlock沒注意到。

「房子有其他小裝修。樓上浴室換了新門把，陽台窗戶換了新窗簾，整間屋子打掃得窗明几淨，沒有一點灰塵。人們打理房子有很多理由，但你們既不是誰的媽媽要搬進來住，又不是女王要來訪，答案就很顯而易見了。」

Sherlock停下，凝視著Merlin。

「你們要搬家。」

眾人陷入長長的沉默。

「很棒，Sherlock，」Merlin說，聲音緊緊的。「你答對了。」

「搬家？」Gwen問道。「不遠，對吧？只是換房子？」

Arthur和Merlin看向對方，以眼神進行秘密對話。

「Merlin的書賣得很好。有個紐約的出版商想要Merlin去那邊寫稿。我們討論過了，然後……」Arthur吸了一口氣。

「我們要搬家了。」Merlin證實。「下個月就去美國。」

接著是一陣震驚的沉默，房裡每個人都在消化這個消息。John看見Gwen摀住了嘴，Morgana則嘴角下垂。Mycroft一如往常的露出莫測高深的表情，而John若不是這麼了解Sherlock，他會說Sherlock看來幾乎有些傷心。

「說些什麼。」Merlin在一段永恆的靜止後說道。

這句話似乎喚醒了大家。Morgana走向前，抱住他們兩人。「太棒了。」

「恭喜，」Gwen說，克制住情緒給他們兩人擁抱。Lance隨之握了他們的手。

他們三人離開了房間，Morgana聲稱要給鼻子補粉，但John看見她在擦眼睛。Gwen說她需要新鮮空氣，而Lance亦步亦趨地跟去了。

Merlin仍然站在那兒，背挺得直直的，露出挑戰的神情。他看向Mycroft，接著看向Sherlock，兩位哥哥都一言不發。

「Well？」Merlin問道，看向Mycroft。「你們難道不說我做不來嗎？」他問道。他看向Sherlock，後者仍微微蹙眉。「你們不說我下錯決定了嗎？我知道這不比和Arthur結婚，但我確定你們有話要說。你們永遠少不了意見。」

Mycroft微笑。「我認為這是一個很棒的機會，弟弟。」

Mycroft走向前，伸出了手。Merlin握住他的手，看來既困惑又不情願，但Mycroft緊緊地回握。

「我為你感到驕傲。」Mycroft說。

Merlin看來和Arthur一樣震驚。

「驕傲？」Merlin尖叫道。他回頭望向Arthur，眼睛瞪得大大的。他用唇語說了些什麼，而Arthur聳聳肩做為回應。

「別這麼驚訝。」Mycroft輕笑著說。

這時一陣鈴聲響起，Mycroft放開了Merlin的手，從口袋中掏出手機，確認來電號碼。

「失陪。我得接這通電話。」他說。「很高興再見到你，Arthur。再見，Merlin。我會再跟你聯絡。祝一切順利。」

Mycroft走出了房間，Merlin看來仍像隻在車前燈下受驚的鹿。

Sherlock啪地合掌，把Merlin嚇得回神。「好了，真是刺激。沒事的話，John和我就先回去了。」

Merlin開始絞手，修長的手指扭在一起。

「你沒有什麼要說的嗎？」

「我應該說嗎？」Sherlock問道。「從經驗得知，在這類事情上我的意見不會被接受，所以沒必要說。」

Merlin垮下了肩膀。

「對，對，」Merlin說，一隻手撫過自己的臉。「我忘了我在和誰說話了。我只是以為，至少這麼一次，你真的會在乎但是……算了。」Merlin搖搖頭。「謝謝你來。John，認識你很棒。」

Arthur環住Merlin的腰，以古怪的姿勢將他摟到身邊。

「出去時別撞到門。」Arthur瞪著Sherlock。

John看著這一幕，他輪流望向Merlin和Sherlock，後者露出John有史以來看過最接近難過的表情。John能從Merlin的肢體語言看出他很受傷，而從Sherlock的模樣判斷，他也同樣不好受。

天知道John和姊姊並沒有相親相愛，多年來他們鬧翻和道歉和好的次數也算是一個紀錄了。John知道兄弟姐妹很難搞。他們會把你氣死，弄壞你的玩具，傷透你的心，但他也知道，當你需要一個和家人、和往事的連結時，你仍然需要他們。這就是最特別之處。畢竟血濃於水。

「Sherlock，」John說。「告訴他。」

Sherlock望向John，好像他忘了他還在那。「告訴他什麼？」

「說你心裡的話。說你不想要他走。說你很替他高興。什麼都好。」

Sherlock張開嘴又閉上。他考慮了好一會兒，然後清清喉嚨。

「你從來不需要我。」

Merlin從和Arthur的悄悄話中提心弔膽地抬起頭，雙眼水亮。

「什麼？」

「你從來不需要我。你總是有辦法做出看來不靠譜到極點的決定，然後不知怎地順利完成事情。如果Mycroft在這裡，他會說那是他的功勞，也許會把你的成長歸功於他的監視或幫助，但他錯了。Merlin，你的成就是獨一無二的。你從來都獨力完成所有事情。我從來不鼓勵或引導你，因為你不需要。好吧，有一次例外，」Sherlock說，他的視線掃過Arthur，「而我們都知道結果如何。」

「我們常常意見不合，不代表我就不想要你參與我的生活。」Merlin說。

「我沒注意到你有這樣的感覺。」

Merlin翻了個白眼。「你是我哥哥。我永遠都需要你，即使我得時不時管好我自己。」I’ll always need you even if it is to put me in my place now and then.

「我也是，更甚。」“I’ll strive to do better.”

Merlin綻出大大的笑容，眼角笑得起皺。「很好。」

Sherlock露出真心的微笑。

John也禁不住微笑了。Arthur警戒地盯著Sherlock。

「所以你覺得如何？」Merlin追問。「Arthur和我去美國？」

「我覺得棒透了。」

Sherlock伸出手。Merlin伸手握住，卻被猛拉進一個唐突的擁抱。Sherlock在他背上拍了一下，然後迅速放開他。

Merlin搖搖晃晃地退後，正好回到Arthur懷裡。

「那是什麼鬼？」Merlin尖聲問道。

「是一個擁抱。」Sherlock說明。

Merlin平復著呼吸。「 _永遠_ 不准再做一次。」

 

= = =

 

Sherlock和John多待了一會兒，聽Arthur和Merlin向其他客人宣布他們的決定。接著，聖誕派對就變成了杯觥交錯的慶祝派對，Merlin和Arthur不停地接受道賀，一杯接一杯喝著葡萄酒。他們兩人都滿心歡喜，Merlin時不時向二哥舉杯，笑得快裂到耳朵。

有的時候John能確定，Merlin如果想要的話，就能表現得十足福爾摩斯家的模樣。但大部分時候，他又快樂又得意，被朋友包圍著，並毫不害譟地公然親吻Arthur，看來就像一個再平凡不過的年輕人，僅管他過目不忘，不喜歡擁抱，又固執得不行。

「Sherlock。」John開口。

「John。」

「你做了一件好事。」

Sherlock打量著John。「我不知道你在說什麼。」

「當然。」

房間另一頭爆出一陣大笑。

「至少Merlin很開心。」John發表感想。

Sherlock嘆了一口氣，John覺得聽來滿懷感情。「的確。」

 

= = =

 

Sherlock和Merlin道別時，John去拿他們的大衣，他看見Arthur向他們走近時小吃了一驚。Arthur遞一張紙片給他。

「這是我們在紐約的地址。我交給你是因為，我們都知道如果交到Sherlock手上，又要等上五年他才會聯絡Merlin。」

John接過紙片放進皮夾裡。

「只要……在Merlin生日時寄一張卡片，好嗎？還有聖誕節？」

John點點頭。「我會盯著Sherlock寄的。」

Arthur拍拍John的肩膀。「太好了。如果有什麼比一個自鳴得意的Holmes更糟的話，就是壞脾氣的Holmes。」

「沒錯。」

「讓他注意安全，John。雖然我不喜歡他，但如果他發生了什麼事，Merlin會被擊垮的。」

「我會盡力的。」John保證道。

Arthur點點頭。「謝謝。」

 

= = =

 

等到Sherlock和John離開時已經很晚了，他們和笑容滿面、態度熱切的Merlin及相對冷淡安靜的Arthur握手道別。

「保持聯絡。」Merlin說，看著Sherlock和John。

「我們會的。」John說，Sherlock沒有回答。

離開那棟房子後，他們走上人行道去攔車，John發現Sherlock在思考著什麼。

「你不會是在計畫要怎麼保持聯絡吧？」John問道。

Sherlock在路邊停下，張望著計程車。

「不是。」

「有理由不保持聯絡嗎？」

Sherlock銳利地看了John一眼。「不能讓Moriarty知道Sherrinford。」

「他早就知道了。」

John扭身看見Mycroft正朝他們走來。

「Mycroft。」Sherlock說，沒有轉身。

「你在這等我們多久了？」John問道。「你幾個小時前就走了。」

Mycroft不理會這個問題。

「你確定？」Sherlock問道。

「是的。」

「你打算怎麼保護他們？」

Mycroft微笑著把玩他的傘，傘尖在混凝土上旋轉著。

「我把他們送去美國。」

Sherlock冷笑。「某個在美國出版業的人欠你人情嗎？」

「應該說美國人欠我們許多人情。」

 

= = =

 

兩人回到家裡，John打了個呵欠。他解開圍巾，把它丟上椅背，並脫下外套。

「我累死了。」

Sherlock走過他身邊。「晚安，John。」

John搖搖頭。就算Sherlock不願承認，John也知道Moriaty知道福家小弟存在的事實，和Merlin要搬去美國的事都令他擔心煩惱。Sherlock總想保持神秘和距離感，但John 已慢慢地剝開了這層防護，見到他和弟弟的互動也讓John見到從未見過的一面。看來手足之情能帶出每個家庭最好(或最糟)的一面，即使是福爾摩斯家也不例外。

John嘆口氣並收拾他的茶杯，這時他瞥見Sherlock先前全神貫注在讀的書。他傾身，歪著頭好閱讀書背。

 _《血濃於水》_ 作者Merlin Pendragon

John皺起眉頭。

John回來時Sherlock正在讀Merlin的書，然後要John去看那疊裡面夾著邀請函的信件。這個頓悟像一道冰冷的海浪擊中了他。 _那個愛操縱人的混帳。_

John嘆了一口氣。

「你明明可以直接說你想去！」他大吼道。

Sherlock微笑著從房間角落偷瞄著他。

「那樣還有什麼好玩的？」

 

 =The End=


End file.
